The Master Puppeteer
by Insufficient Nightmares
Summary: Ava nods, her voice stuck in her throat as he grabs her hand and kisses it. "I look forward to working with you, my lovely new puppet." / OC's wanted / Pairings unknown until the end


**Disclaimer: Fuck I don't own them but still. I can still play with them like they're my puppets because there's this thing called giving credit to the owners and if I do, I can do what I see fit. So, thank you to the creators of these wonderful characters c;**

**This is based around the anime instead of the manga, cause I haven't gotten that far in it, so I don't know a lot of the details of the events that happen after episode 25 in the anime c: **

**This follows my character Ava Amaterasu who, eventually, joins the others.**

* * *

><p><em>"Get away from me you murderer!" Ava's mother yells, snarling at the shocked and confused girl. <em>

_"M-Mama?" The blood-splattered girl whispers pathetically. "S-save me.. please.." She coughs, blood dripping down her chin as she struggles to stand. "Please y-you've got it wr-wrong. Tisa and H-Hiro did this.. pl-please.. save m-me.." _

_Ava's head smacks the wooden floor as her eyes close slowly. "M-Mama.." _

_The sound of footsteps echo in the room as Ava sinks into unconsciousness. _

x~x~x

Ava's eyes slowly open and she blinks, staring up at the ceiling.

"Ah~ you're awake." A voice sing-songs pleasantly and Ava struggles to sit up, her free arm encasing her stomach as she stares wearily at the blonde man.

"Wh-who are you?" She asks, her voice parched and gravely. She coughs, licking her lips as the man hands her a clear wine class, filled with water. She sniffs it wearily, the hairs on the back of her neck rising as her eyes meet his.

"My name is Vincent." His voice is calm, full of humor. "I see why they say your eyes are different from other children's." He murmurs, smiling. "Gold and emerald green. Those colors are so.. _romantic._" He coos at her.

"Y-Yours are no different!" She counters, finally deciding to chug the water as she begins to cough again.

"I know it." He smiles, "Although my eyes are more frightening than sweet like yours."

Ava stares at him. "Why are you here? I still don't know who you are."

"Doesn't knowing each others' names count as knowing each other, Avaleona?" He asks her calmly, sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. Ava blinks, her eyes angry.

"No! No it doesn't! Knowing each others' names is way different from knowing someone! Who are you!? And what are your intentions?" Ava snarls, struggling to stand only to fall back onto the bed, her hand clamping onto her ribs. "Ouch.."

Her eyes widen and she pulls her legs back as far as she can as Vincent moves to the bed, the only sound in the room being his soft, humored cackling.

"Man, you really _are_ interesting. I was right when I decided to take your brother and sisters' advice and poison your mom." Ava freezes and she slowly looks up at him.

"Wh-_what?"_ She chokes out. "Y-Your the one wh-who.." She trails off, her thoughts stopping and her lips freezing as her eyes become distant. "Nii-sama and nee-san, you said?" She whispers, blinking. Her hands clench into fists and she slams her fist into the bed post beside her, standing through the pain as she walks deftly to the door.

Vincent blocks her exit, 'tsk'ing her.

"No no, you aren't allowed to hurt my loyal followers." He murmurs in her ear and she glances up at him, her pain forgotten.

"I reckon you've done all of this for a reason, so spit it out you conniving piece of shit." She growls, her once charming eyes sparking and flashing as she glares.

Vincent smiles, his hand closing around a small lock of Ava's oddly colored hair. "Purple at the top and fades into blonde at the middle down to the ends.. why don't you cut it? It would make you one step less odd." He informs her and Ava's eyes narrow once more.

"I know that you creep." She mumbles, pulling her long hair out of his hands. "What do you want?"

He places his hand on her jaw, his fingers slowly trailing down to her throat as he tilts her face upwards. "I want you-to be one of my subjects."

"You mean someone to do your dirty work?" She asks, curling her lip back angrily. Vincent laughs haughtily.

"Right you are, my dear. I keep your foster brother and sister as inside spies and they've told me a lot about you. How you're exceptional in all that you do and how you're an ace swordsman. How your agility would rival that of a slinking fox or a speeding cheetah. Your strength-though not as strong as a bears-could rival a lion and your intelligence could trick someone into believing a fish is a mermaid."

Ava stares at Vincent incredulously. "What are you getting at?"

"I want you to summon a chain." He whispers in her ear and she gasps, stumbling backwards. "Of course, it wouldn't be an illegal contract because I need you to not get sucked into the abyss. Therefore, you will summon a chain and then use the blood seal mirror and become a legal contractor."

Ava frowns.

"Of course, if you don't do this, I can always take the antidote for your mom's..._sickness..._and save it for something else." He murmurs to her, holding up a vial full of a yellow liquid.

"Fine! I'll do it! Just please.. please save my mom."

Vincent smiles, a long, thin spread of his lips, his teeth barely visible. "Don't worry, Avaleona. As long as you do as I, and anyone I appoint you to, tell you to do."

Ava nods, her voice stuck in her throat as he grabs her hand and kisses it.

"I look forward to working with you, my lovely new puppet."

* * *

><p><strong>p.p Leave a review, please T_T <strong>


End file.
